


OP-Drabbles

by IcePrincesChan



Series: [OP] {One-Shots} [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alabastian Dance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arousal, Boys Kissing, Crack, Double Entendre, Drink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First drabble ever, Getting Drunk On Swirling Hips, Humor, Luffy Is Smitten, Luffy cares in his own way, Luffy is gonna be the king, M/M, Marineford Arc, Mischief, POV Luffy, Post-Water Seven, Romance, Sexy Times, Trust, broken trust, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: A collection of UsoLu One-shots :pRequests are welcomed ;)





	1. Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativePersonality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/gifts).



> Mah, I am sitting in the library... Everyone is studying maths, physics...etc; and I am trying my hand at writing drabbles --'
> 
> For NegativePersonality :p

Luffy looked at his sniper's back, already envisioning the amusement and mischief shining in those big chocolate eyes.  
Looking back at his first-mate, the captain laughed loudly. Zoro was napping on deck, his eyelids painted in bright yellow colour while his mouth was made fuschia pink. Two red smudges sat on either side of his face, a poor imitation of a blush.  
He looked ridiculous.  
But, Luffy knows that the mistake was intentional, for his artistic sniper could turn Zoro (muscles and all) into someone that even Sanji would die for happily, if he put his mind to it.


	2. Drink - Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a double-drabble (does this even exist???)  
> Anyway, enjoy!!

Alabasta’s air was refreshing, at night. The cold drink in his hands - the locals said that it was extracted from a certain type of palm trees - was making his head spin with every flirty flash of yellow fabric. Colors swirled together in his mind. But, all his eyes could focus on were the tight black strings wrapped in red veils, the yellow pants riding low on tight hips and the golden chains on chocolate-colored skin… 

Luffy didn’t know if the lightness in his head and the lust coursing through his body, leaving a trail of molten lava in his veins, were caused by the drink or the dark beauty dancing in the middle of the room.   
Sparrow-like body arced back like a tight arrow. And long curls spilling down on the marble floor. Eyes, half-lidded and clouded in the candle light. And lips wet and glistering, parted to inhale the warm air of the semi-crouded room. Body sprawled back on the floor, hips up on the air. Sweat bids kissing every exposed skin and some more, honey drops leaking on deliciously flexed limbs.

Luffy could swear off the drink and still get drunk on the sight of his beloved sniper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Please leave kudos and tell me what you think in comments ;)


	3. Change - Memories - Regret - Loss - Pain - Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The themes are closely related. So, I put them into one giant drabble. Is it still called drabble when it is almost 600 words in length??

It has been days, since the events on Water Seven. The floating island is now, a memory and nothing more. At least that’s what Luffy thought, as they sailed through tears and canon-balls. But, it wasn’t the case. Now, he can see that. Clearly.

When Luffy met Usopp for the first time, he knew that he had found their new crewmate. And as they spent more time together, he has come to see more in his sniper. Things that were simple. Casual. But, very important and fundamental. 

He had seen how Usopp would never kill spiders – no matter how much Nami pleaded him to. He would take it carefully in his hand and put it in a dry spot outside.  
He had seen how Usopp would have those moments, where he would crave an extra activity. So, he puts his hair up in a messy bun, drag a chair and a small table to one side of the ship, in front of the sea, and draw. Sometimes, he would exchange his overalls with a pair of short – but, comfortable – shorts and one of Nami’s larger shirts and would sit cross-legged on deck. His back to them, all. His face up in the air, breathing in the sea’s smell and closing his eyes in relaxation.  
He remembers how much care Usopp would put into tending for his hair, because it was something that reminds him of his mother – and unlike his nose, it actually could use the extra care. 

Luffy remembers all of that. And then, some more. Like the more intimate moments. How Usopp would ‘snick up’ on him and give him a quick kiss, on deck, without anyone - but Zoro - catching wind of it. Or how he would let Luffy tend to his hair – something that even Nami is not allowed to do. Or how he would smile shyly whenever Luffy dragged him to their bunk or to the crew’s nest for some privacy. Or how he would wink at him in the Galley and mention for the door, so they could get out after the meal is over and have some alone time. Or how he would make himself comfortable on Luffy’s lap when they kiss. Or how he would whimper and cry when Luffy wouldn’t allow him release.

Now, looking back at the boy in front of him, Luffy couldn’t stop the pain and sadness from squeezing his heart. Here he is, sitting on one side of the kitchen table. The other side was occupied by the long-nosed boy, who hasn't looked at Luffy at all. Even though they has been here, alone, for the last hour or so. The boy’s shoulders were stiff and tense, and his ‘occupied mind’ was obviously an act. His hand was sketching a bit too forcefully on the white paper. And even though he can’t see the picture that the sniper was drawing, he knows that it is the same one that is occupying the last seven paper-sheets, that were secured inside a dark pouch. 

Usopp didn't really change. Not in an unrecognizable way, anyway. He still talks with Nami about hair products. He still discusses folklore with Robin. He still tells long stories to impress Chopper. He still helps Sanji in the kitchen. He still sings with Brook or builds things with Franky. And he still annoys Zoro whenever he can. Even with Luffy, they still joke and laugh and do silly things that friends do. And this is where the problem lays. Now, they are just friends, and nothing more. Or at least that's what Usopp has been acting like.

So, Luffy does one thing; He takes and takes and takes... and then, give three times as much as he takes. He kisses longer and loves harder. And wishes that one day, the trust that was broken in Water Seven will get mended again.


	4. Devotion – King – Sacrifice – War – Courage – Friend – Enemy - Declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was re-watching the Marineford arc all day. And so, this Multi-Drabble came up.  
> Enjoy!

The sky was a dark expense, an angry giant looming over their heads. And the land was a graveyard. Dead bodies outnumbering the living. And the living too desperate and hurt to ever have the determination to continue breathing. Some scarred and others broken. But, all of them bore marks of the war that took place in this plaza.

Minutes earlier, a magma fist was approaching Ace and Luffy. And now, these two has been taken on board Law’s ship – a surprising ally, that one.   
Red-Haired Shanks and his crew intervened just as the two brothers fell unconscious from exhaustion. Already secured in Jimbei and the commanders arms – much to Usopp’s relief. 

As for him, here he is now. A cliff at his back – behind it stand the Red-Hair crew. The broken – exploded – bodies of the pacifistas, laying in front of him. He had destroyed them earlier, shooting at the same weak spot he found when his crew was attacked back in Sabaody. The three admirals standing some ways away from him, to his right. And Teach—Blackbeard’s crew gathered to his left.   
Usopp put down his Kabuto. The slingshot did more than Usopp expected it to do. Not only now as he shot down one pacifista after the other, but also earlier when he shot Akainu’s magma fist away from Ace and his captain, giving Jimbei and the commanders time to get the two brothers away from the raging lava. 

He could feel all the eyes on him. The three admirals – two annoyed and the last furious. The commanders – curious and amazed. The Red-hair pirates – intrigued and surprised. The Blackbeard pirates – most were surprised, but one in particular (the captain’s) was too intense, full of interest and curiosity, that Usopp felt a shiver run down his spine.

A deafening silence fell on them after the rocking explosions calmed down, that the loudest sound he could hear was that of his inhales and exhales, as he tried to fill his aching lungs with as much air as he could, in an attempt to keep himself from falling to the ground.  
Just as his mind processed that thought, pain coursed through his entire body and his knees connected with the bumpy land underneath. He gasped for air, trying to regain his senses.

-My, what a chaotic kid. Just like his captain. It seems that Strawhat Luffy isn’t the only crazy brat in that group. What an interesting crew. Unfortunately, this is the end for y—

-Zehahahahaha! I like you, kid! How about you join my crew!

And at those words, something fierce and protective came over him. Maybe it was the absurd suggestion and the ease and confidence it was uttered with, as if the answer has already been decided. Or maybe it’s just Usopp’s personal grudge on the man who said it, for all the pain he caused Luffy. But, either way, it was enough to make him gather the last of his energy and stand up on shaky legs, turning left to the man who started this entire war and leaving his back open to the three admirals – daring them to continue their earlier threat.

One second, everyone in the entire Marineford was watching in utter silence. And the other, Usopp burst in hysteric fits of laughter. The sound came out loud and booming, stunning them all. And if this was another place. With far less blood and dead bodies. And old and new enemies. And unexpected but appreciated allies. Usopp would’ve shut his mouth upon hearing it. But, this was Marineford. The blood of the dead and the living alike running like rivers on the ground. And here stood someone that he had never expected to make an enemy of. And so many old and new faces that he would’ve never imagined trusting them to back him up. Some having names, too big for his simple – naïve – expectations; and others, old enemies that he would’ve never expected to give him (or his captain) any help. But, this is Luffy they are talking about. And whatever they have seen in him, he saw it too, back in Syrup village, in that fateful first encounter. And regardless of their past encounters, good and bad, he will always be grateful for the hand that they extended to them, to save Ace. 

Usopp could feel Blackbeard’s face hardening even without looking at him. And as his laughter subsided, he looked up in the eyes of the other man, now a tad darker than earlier. The sniper held his head high, as a proud man should. A mocking – arrogant, some would say - smile taking over his face:

-Join you? Me? The nerve of some people astonishes me, sometimes! Let’s put the fact that I don’t make a habit of bowing my head to ungrateful, back-stabbing, traitors, aside for now. Why would I make a human fossil like you, my captain, huh? Old man, you could steal as many devil fruits as you can, but… you will always be lesser than Whitebeard, Red-Hair and most of all… MY CAPTAIN! Because, you know what? I am one hundred percent certain that Luffy is going to be… 

 

… THE PIRATE KING!!!!


	5. Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my roommate who gave me the theme of the drabble, this time.

Blood pumped in his veins and his heartbeat rang like drums in his ears. He approached cautiously, studying his opponent’s face and body for any sudden change. Moments stretched longer and the time seemed to have stopped. He locked eyes with his prey, assessing him. The other looked back, catching the captain's eyes stubbornly. His sniper is not backing down from this, and nor is he. The strawhat boy stood up in front of him. And their eyes locked once again. A silent battle taking place in the miniature space separating them. An adventure like no other… And in the next second, that spiritual contact was broken and Luffy lunged ... 

... for the kiss.


	6. Hard

Luffy isn’t as stupid as people think he is. At least, he’s smart enough to know the properties of his own rubber body. And yet, he can’t will said body to act as a rubber body should and UN-harden itself…

… down there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Physics should improve and make 'presence of nude tanned beauties washing up under waterfalls' a condition to 'harden' rubber...


	7. Mushrooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this is not another innuendo --'

Luffy extended his hand to his left, aiming for the sniper’s food, while inhaling his own portion with his right.   
The sniper ,having seen his captain’s attack coming (since the boy did nothing but steal food whenever they gathered for a meal, so it was kinda predictable now), swatted the sailing appendage away with one hand. And with the other, he staffed the entire plate in his mouth, not caring much about said plate's contents (Sanji-kun's food has always been delicious, and Usopp could eat anything as long as it wasn't mushrooms).

The captain’s hand retreated back to his side immediately -like he hasn't been trying to steal someone else's food a second earlier- and he stood, smiling brighter than he ever did that day, while demanding more food from an exasperated-looking (but equally smiling) Sanji. And Usopp had the distinct feeling that he’s missing something, here.


	8. Shopping

Luffy looked skeptically at the item in his friend’s hand. The red velvety fabric looked stunning, if he’s being honest with himself. But, Luffy can’t stop the pang in his chest as he remembered the other’s words “Do you think she will like it, I mean, Kaya-Chan?”, the long-nosed boy whispered earlier, a bit embarrassed. And here he is now looking at Luffy hopefully as if his next reply will decide the sniper’s future. And maybe it will. And Luffy might be blunt with the world. But, with this particular friend, he’ll never manage to say what’s truly in his mind. So, he opts for a blank stare (who could manage a smile when the person you love the most is talking about their own childhood crush –and their hopeful future together- to you?) and an robotic answer of “I’m sure she’ll like them, Usopp.“


	9. Shopping

Luffy looked skeptically at the item in his friend’s hand. The red velvety fabric looked stunning, if he’s being honest with himself. But, Luffy can’t stop the pang in his chest as he remembered the other’s words “Do you think she will like it, I mean, Kaya-Chan?”, the long-nosed boy whispered earlier, a bit embarrassed. And here he is now looking at Luffy hopefully as if his next reply will decide the sniper’s future. And maybe it will. And Luffy might be blunt with the world. But, with this particular friend, he’ll never manage to say what’s truly in his mind. So, he opts for a blank stare (who could manage a smile when the person you love the most is talking about their own childhood crush –and their hopeful future together- to you?) and an robotic answer of “I’m sure she’ll like them, Usopp.“


	10. Overdose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't I make a little piece where Usopp is more fragile than he looks...

Overdose:  
He wanted to protest... and he did. He yelled and cried. He cursed and begged. He shook that lifeless body in his hands. His heart praying and his body moving, pulling, pushing, lifting, setting, doing anything and everything to wake up the one laying between his arms. Upon first inspection, one would say the boy was asleep, but he knew that it was something else. Pills thrown all over the floor and a letter crambled inside a cold fisted hand. Tear tracks and and sickly pale skin... and for once, all the world and the title he sought and the freedom he craved and the adventures he chased, felt worthless in front of this sight. And he waited and waited and waited... but, no matter how much time passed, the bright chocolate eyes he so so loved never fluttered open again... and he felt it, deep inside, his heart broke apart and the flame of his soul flickered out...

The pirate king has just died...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify; the one who literally just died is Usopp and the one who (spiritually-emotionally-metaphorically) died later on is obviously Luffy (the pirate king).


	11. Serenity

The wind felt gentle on his bare back…

Luffy looked at the sniper by his side.

Usopp has left his hair untied; and the breeze was now playing with the long curls. Those playful dark strings would swing mid-air, alternating between running away to cling on Sunny’s wet head, or daring forward to catch droplets of sea water as it flew up, filling the vast space in front of them.  
The sniper’s face was playing hide and seek, teasing him with a glimpse before hiding again behind a curtain of black stringy vines.  
And his hair looked like an independent entity, weaving hypnotizing patterns as if it was a living thing.

Luffy bid his time and took his chance. He lifted his hands, a little warmer from staying folded in his lap for some time, now. He put one on his companion’s hand, pressed flat on Sunny’s figurehead; while sinking his unoccupied hand gently through black sea weed hair, pushing a stubborn flirty curl behind a slightly reddened ear.

Usopp didn’t make any move. He remained rooted on his spot, on the captain’s left side. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back carelessly. And Luffy could see the expense of smooth tanned skin on his long flexed neck, as he pushed it back even more taking in the salty smell of the sea. His body was relaxed and his posture, vulnerable; a hand to support his weight and another hugging his knees to his chest lightly.

Luffy linked his fingers with slightly more slender ones while dragging the other (that was still in Usopp’s hair) along the sniper’s temple, cheekbone and then scratching lightly along the side of one strong jaw before making its way down toward a pair of full wet lips.  
Luffy moved the tips of his fingers tenderly over them, feeling them dib as he rested his thumb just where the two dark petals met. He tagged at the lower one earning a content sigh. 

As the lips parted slightly, the captain pushed his thumb inside. Not too deep that it felt invasive and not too shallow that it felt hesitant. Just enough to make his intentions clear; a request that could be accepted or rejected.  
Second passed and seagulls flew over them, falling down to the border where the sky and the sea kiss and dibbing their talons in the water enough to catch their prey, before flying away again.

Luffy felt lips part a bit more to take his thumb deeper into a warm cavity. He could picture theose teeth grazing the soft flesh of his finger, biting it lightly before running a pink wet tongue over it, smoothing the slight –pleasurable- pain.  
Luffy looked back at the wide sea and smiled, his hand squeezing the sniper’s a bit tighter…

… They will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated ;)


End file.
